


Done Speech

by Moondxst



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Speeches, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondxst/pseuds/Moondxst
Summary: Aka "The one where Monica gives the best toast"
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Done Speech

If, at the time, someone told Chandler "Joey is gonna give up his Saturday night to take care of you", he would've laughed. Not that he doubted that Joey was a good friend, he just doubted he would break down in front of him and let him give up his night on him.  
On the other hand, if someone told Joey "You are gonna give up your Saturday night to take care of Chandler he would've replied "Hell yeah I will!" and proceed to worry about why would he have to take care of Chandler. Cause he knows he is that type of friend.

Ironically or not, that was exactly what happened. It was 11 pm in New York and Joey was sitting in the middle of his bathroom holding Chandler as close as it got to his heart, parting the man's hair with his fingers and whispering he was gonna be okay.

Truth is, Joey didn't really know what got Chandler to sob so loud that he heard him before leaving the house, and he didn't know why or how Chan gave up fighting and just let him hold him close and kiss his head. I don't think he didn't really care either, he was concerned, more worried than I could ever imagine

-Hey buddy -Joey started, when the sobs stopped, still crying but sober enough to maybe talk -do you want to talk to me? What's going on?

No answer. Of course Chandler wouldn't want to talk about it, he just tightened his grip on Joey's shirt and breathed in and out as slowly as he could. Joey wasn't mad or anything, he was concerned but never upset. So he just lets Chan breathe near his neck and doesn't say anything else, just keeps caressing his hair. And when Chandler's not crying anymore he lifts his head to look right into Joey's eyes, and when this story was told to me, he swore he had never seen anyone as pretty and innocent looking as the guy in his arms. No wonder he couldn't help himself and said

-I love you, 'kay? -and Joey meant it, more than anyone could ever know I believe, but when Chandler started crying again but bursted out laughing at the same time Joey got REALLY worried.

-That's funny -Chandler said, sobbing more than laughing -That's so tragically funny c-cause y'know, I love you too..

It was obvious he was going to keep talking but he couldn't, at least that's what I've been told, and Joey was genuinely scared about the way Chandler cried-laughing. No one ever saw him breaking down that much.  
Joey didn't saw the problem and Chandler knew it  
And that was it, the "laughing in pain" feeling drained out of Chandler's face and the whole situation wasn't much fun or scary anymore, cause Joey was again seeing just pain and sadness in Chan's beautiful eyes, before he looked away that is. And it was nothing but painful if I were to guess.  
-It's cause I love you.

Joey is known to be slow, sure, but it didn't took him more than 3 seconds to click it, he knows people pretty well if I'm to be honest. He was in front of the guy he knows better than he knows himself, and watched him whisper a simple phrase like it was some secret, looking away and trembling still.  
So of course he knew what was going on, so he just put his hand on Chandler's chin and kissed him. Or tried, cause Chandler pulled back, I mean, it's Chan, what else would he do? Kiss a guy? *laughs* but whatever he saw in Joey's eyes gave him confidence enough kiss him again.

Joey is a pretty good kisser, anyone would agree, but when he described this one he said "it was like an unspoken promise" pretty cheesy I know, but it was. On that note, to the greatest friends I ever had in my life, and that their love never ends, cause if it does man we're screwed. To Joey and Chandler.

Monica raised her glass and everyone followed her, drinking to their friends.


End file.
